Dreams that Should Be
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: I came up with this from reading a great story. Donatello is sad and it's up to April to help him out. Different then you might think. I OWN NOTHING! Seriously my cats own everything, even my laptop... it's sad...


Dreams that Should Be

**AN: My second TMNT story, hope there isn't as many grammar mistakes as last time. =D This came to me while reading an awesome story! **

"April…" A soft whisper echoed in the midnight darkness. The carrot topped teen stirred from her slumber at the sound, and at first considered it to be a dream.

"April." The voice repeated a little louder this time. With slight blurry vision, she was somehow able to make out a large dark green figure contrasting to the rest of the room the familiar fudge brown orbs told her exactly who it was before she could react.

April sat up, the bed groaning in protest at the movement. "Donnie… what's… going on?" She questioned softly between yawns. Donnie caught the very contagious breath yawning more low and deep then his crush.

April getting rubbed the sleep out of her eyes staring at the mutant with a tired gaze, before taking a quick glance at her alarm clock. She gave an annoyed sigh glaring at him. "It's 3:30!"

Donatello took sudden interest in the ground digging his toe into the cream colored carpet. "I…um…"

April's glare softens to concern, what happened? "Is everything ok? Did someone get hurt?"

"Yes…kind of…" Donnie choked out his throat dry it was a surprise he could even form the right words.

"What do you mean?" Now she was really worried. What did he mean? Was Master Splinter hurt? Did someone die? No he said 'kind of' but what did that mean?

So many questions running around in her mind, April barely noticed her friend walking up and peeling the blankets off. "Donnie, what are you doing?" She whispered, snatching the covers back. The turtle stopped recoiling his hand at the negative response. Well he did suspect this, but he had to make sure.

"I'm sorry, April," He whispered hurriedly, "I… just wanted to check something."

Now April was really confused, what was he trying to check her nightwear? This was getting nowhere she needed to know what was wrong. "Donnie, what's going on? Did someone get hurt?"

The teen turtle bit his bottom lip a force of habit he picked up from his love interest, "Not… exactly…"

April waited patiently she was more awake now and more alert. Happy at her patients Donnie continued. "I had a nightmare… it was about Shredder and the Krang. We were outnumbered, it was you, me and the others," His voice began to crack up again worse than before. "At some point, Shredder he… got to you. And I couldn't do anything, I watched it happen, you were screaming for me, but I wasn't fast enough! Shredder stabbed you… in the stomach and chest and… you where screaming!" Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks turning them into an almost brownish color.

April kicked the covers off and made her way toward the sad teen. He may be a mutated turtle but he was still human on the inside. He had human emotions and intelligence what he lacked in physical appearance he made up for in so many different ways. April often forgotten they were turtles, they act so much like people on the surface, only much nicer.

Donnie grew surprised when sudden warmth covered him. Two small but strong arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders or at least tried to thanks to the height difference. Staring down he saw her head resting against his chest holding him close. The warmth sent waves of comfort into his heart and mind settling them to rest for the first time.

"That's never going to happen," April whispered breaking their short silence, "Because I know you'll always think of a way to save me. You're the smartest guy I know and no matter what, I know you'll be there to protect me."

Her words were both comforting and frightening. "W-what if I fail… I'm not sure if I can save you…" He felt so stupid for crying as Raph would say, 'men don't' cry' or in their case turtles.

Blue orbs met brown, staring at each other, and for some reason it was the only thing he needed to be sure. "You won't, Donnie, you're always prepared for everything and I was trained by the best, not just Master Splinter, but you."

His heart pound allowing her words to sink into his mind, the last bit of lingering doubt left the moment he finally decided to return the hug. The warm body pressed against his sent shivers of bliss up and down his spine.

"If you still are worried, you can sleep here." Looking at her started Donnie was sure he was dreaming again. April smiled and let him towards her bed.

The mattress wasn't exactly made for two, but if it meant making her savior feel better April would be more than happy to share. The bed made creeks of welcoming when they climbed in. April rolled over to face her friend who was just as tired as she was.

"Thank you," Donatello said with a small slur at the end and closed his eyes resting his head against the soft pillow.

April smiled happy to help; feeling tired herself she nestled her head against her own pillow and fell right to sleep. Little did she know Donnie was actually still awake.

Barely cracking an eye open to watch her doze off into dream land. The ninja couldn't help a smile blooming on his face, she just looked so peaceful. Carefully he reached an arm around her waist and pulled her close till warmth pressed against him once again. Just liked he dreamed it would be just him and her contently dreaming with no worries of Shredder, the Krang or any other evil force out to get them.

It was just the way it should be.

**AN: I'm head over heels in love with this couple they are so cute X3 Favorite this if you think so. Please R&R on how I did and if I need to work on my grammar skills. I'm still new to the writing business but hopefully I'll publish my own book. Love you guys! **


End file.
